Never Going to Stop
by AwesomeLucian
Summary: Amy thinks that she can finally live a normal life, but then all of a sudden, she bumps into some of her cousins, and it was all planned by the Madrigals, to stop the Vespers. Amy/Ian! First fanfic! :D
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Amy was at class, listening carefully to her English teacher, Miss. Mandon. Almost two years had passed since the Clue Hunt came to an end, and she was almost happy to get back to her normal life. Her best friends, Jake and Rachel, got to know about her trip around the world, (of course, not the clues part) and were kind of sad she didn't bring anything back. But now she was in peace, she was over Ian, (ah, yes! FINALLY!) and she had nothing to worry about. Oh wait. The Vespers.

Right. The Vespers were the evil family tracking us and observing us during the clue hunt, and are now preparing to attack.

Amy almost lost her stutter too! Once the clue hunt got over, the Madrigals were thrilled and offered training to Dan and Amy. Of course, Amy had to accept. Dan had yelled "Oh my Ninja-Lord! Ninja training? Awesome!" and well, he tried a ninja move, but that didn't turn out too well. Ouch.

Anyway, she was in class, when the teacher asked her, "Amy? Are you there, darling?"

"Uh, yes. Yes ma'am!" she said. She was never one to get distracted during class, so Miss. Mandon let it go.

"As I was saying, um, oh yeah. The student exchange program! So, there is a British school we are exchanging our students with, and one of them are coming to our class!" she said, a smile spreading across her face.

The class stared in surprise, and in silence, until Madison, the rich snobby girl broke the random silence by saying, "Ooh, I love Brit guys! They're accent's like, oh my gawsh! And they are SO HOT!" she said, sitting up straight. Amy rolled her eyes and asked,

"So who's going to England?" she asked, not realizing one bit Ian was still living there.

"Oh yes. Excellent question. Mike Middleton is going," she said pointing to an all smiling Mike, "Because he was already moving to England so we thought maybe we could send him!" she said.

Then it hit Amy, just as the bell rang. Miss. Mandon was about twenty eight years old, and was fun to talk to sometimes. So Amy went over to Miss. Mandon and asked,

"Miss. Mandon, which school is this? Is it a rich kid's private school? Please tell me it's not!" she pleaded, shock rising in her voice.

Miss. Mandon looked surprised. Then she relaxed and asked, "Well, uh, sorry to break it to you Amy, but I'm afraid it's private. Anything wrong?" she asked, concerned.

Amy stiffened almost immediately. "N-nothing. Thanks," she said as she awkwardly started to leave.

Miss. Mandon grabbed Amy with her hand and raised an eyebrow. Oh no, the you-better-tell-me-or-it's-detention-for-you eyebrow. Stupid detention!

"Well," Amy said. "I, uh, have a distant cousin living there, and, I uh, um we uh-" she tried forming sentences, but couldn't.

"Oh I get it!" said Miss. Mandon. "Well, sweetie, don't worry! I'm sure it's gonna be o.k!" she said, winking playfully. I just sighed and made my way to History.

While going to History, Jake and Rachel joined me, questioning looks on their faces. Amy just smiled and kept walking, until Jake and Rachel blocked her path.

"You never told us you fell in love with a distant cousin on your trip!" Jake teased. Jake was a funny guy, he had caramel-blonde hair with searching blue eyes, and was good-looking, but not really Amy's type. They were good friends.

"Shut up, you two! And I did NOT!" she said, pushing them out of the way. She was blushing furiously, and had to look down. Amy had worn a blue top with a black sweater on, and skinny jeans. Her copper-red hair was till her elbow and was brushed neatly and she looked really natural.

"Please, c'mon Amy! Tell us!" said Rachel, obviously curious. Rachel was this love monkey when it came to these stuff. She was a brunette, with striking grey eyes, **(A/N: Kind of reminds you of Annabeth from PJ, right?)** and was the biggest fan of music since Nellie.

"Okay, fine," she said as she settled down in her seat. The teacher wasn't here yet, so she turned around to tell Jake and Rachel. "So it all started with Ian. Ian Kabra." she began.

"Wow. Cobra?" Jake asked, amused.

"No. K-a-b-r-a. But it sounds an awful lot like Cobra. Anyway, he..." she told them about everything, getting a little teary eyed in the middle, but she snapped out of it. Her story ended like this: "...That selfish, jerk-face! That, that-"

"Eh, okaaay. I get it." Jake said. She realized she looked like a volcano, and she snapped back to reality.

"Amy, don't worry. Nothings going to happen!" Rachel said, a small smile creeping out of her lips.

As if on queue, the History teacher came in, and the teaching began.

When Amy told Dan about that, he burst out laughing. "Oh, you wish! I mean, out of a million people in England, you expect it to be the COBRA?" Dan said, gasping for breath.

Amy sighed. He had a point but.. "You never know, Dan. Now stop laughing like an idiot and go to something useful," she said, pushing him out of the way. She needed some time alone to read.

Then a few days later, it was time for the exchange. Amy was excited. She didn't know why, but she was excited. She got up, freshened up and ended up deciding what to wear. She was never the dressy type. But Summer was settling in, so she decided to wear skinny jeans, a yellow tank top with a very thin, white jacket on top. She brushed her hair and had her break fast, said good-bye to Dan, Fiske and Nellie and walked to school, since it was very close by.

As she walked through the hallway, she met her friends, Jake and Rachel. Jake whistled at the sight of Amy, and she blushed. Jake just laughed.

"Whats the plans for today, Amester? Smoochy-smoochy with the Cobra kid?" Jake asked, kissing the air.

Amy elbowed him in the ribs. "Ow!" he muttered, rubbing them. Finally Rachel asked her in a low voice, "Amy, look out for Madison. She's been eyeing you suspiciously. Maybe she kinda heard the story."

Amy froze. Oh great! She might spread it to the whole school! That witch! But then she relaxed, and said, "Well, I don't really care. I'm not going to a corner and hiding. Not anymore!" she said, looking at Rachel. Rachel just smiled.

They reached class, and their first class was English. Miss. Mandon entered the class, looking at Amy first and smiling. Miss. Mandon really liked Amy. Amy immediately grinned back.

"Well, class. As ya'll know, the exchange-" she began, but was cut off by Madison.

"Yeah, yeah. We know, Miss. Mandon. The British guy's coming today, blah blah blah, but where is he?" she asked, looking around.

Miss. Mandon laughed. "Okay, okay. I see your interested in British boys, Madison?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

Madison blushed, and said, "Nothing. Well, uh, we're waiting!" Madison exclaimed. To annoy Madison, Miss. Mandon kept looking at her watch. Ah, good old Miss. Mandon, she always kept everyone entertained. Madison grew hot, and Amy's heart started beating faster, her stomach churning.

"Okay, fine! Well, he'll be here by now," she said.

And then, suddenly, a familiar black haired, amber eyed, hot 14 year old walked in. Amy cursed silently.

"Class, this is Ian Kabra," Miss. Mandon smiled, "Our exchange student." she finished, glancing toward Amy. Amy just stared coldly into Ian's eyes. Then out of no where, Amy said,

"Hello, _Cobra_," she spat. She then noticed everyone's attention on her and blushed. Ian just grinned like an idiot. Correction: Total, complete, lifeless, handsome pig idiot.

"Why hello, Amy love. Been some time." he said as if to annoy her.

"Don't c-call me l-love!" she said, angrily. She didn't notice everyone staring at them like an emotional movie scene.

"Love." he said.

"Stop it!" she said.

He just raised an eyebrow and sat in the seat that was empty, right next to Amy. She glared daggers at him, and he just smiled.

All the girls were staring at him, as if he was an angel. Especially Madison. Miss. Mandon cleared her throat uncomfortably, and then got the classes attention. She could feel Ian's eyes on her most of the time, but pushed the thought away._ Curse my life, _she thought.

After class, Madison was eyeing Amy even _more _suspiciously. Or maybe you could say, furiously. Madison was furious because,

a) Ian kept staring at her.

b) She didn't know Amy could know such a beautiful guy.

Amy went over to Ian in their next class, which was Art. Ian had art with her too? Wow. That's just great.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, struggling not to make eye contact, because she knew she'd stutter.

"Why, um," he began, but was cut off by an angry Amy.

"It's part of what the Madrigals planned, wasn't it? The Madrigals had told me to not be surprised if I bump into any of my cousins. But _y-you?_ W-why would they choose you?" she said half to herself.

"It's amazing how much a girl can change over a year," Ian said, grinning.

"What do you mean?" she asked, puzzled.

"Your annoying stutter's almost vanished, and your sense of clothing had changed a bit too." he said, his grin widening.

Strange. This wasn't like Ian. At all. Amy turned red.

"Why you-" then she stopped herself, and slowly looked around. Everyone was just staring at them, and Jake was snickering.

That was it. Why does everyone have to stare like that? "What are ya'll staring at?" she asked, furious. "Get back to your own work. You heard m-me." she said.

Ian raised an eyebrow. "Answer my q-question, Ian!" she half screamed.

Ian's eyes widened. "Okay, calm down, love. You look like a volcano." she looked like she was ready to punch him, so he quickly continued, "Well, ahem, yes. It was. the M's had a brief talk with our branch, and they thought I could go. But I refused. But then, when our so called Father got angry, I had no choice. So I ended up here." he said. Amy was deep in thought.

"Vespers." she whispered, her hands trembling.

"Yes, love. Vespers." he said, hoping to annoy her.

"Ian, I swear I will punch your face if you call me LOVE! So you better n-not make an attempt to c-call me l-love." she said, her face inches away from Ian's. Ian looked offended, and Amy felt a pang of guilt. No! She didn't! That stupid jerk deserved it!

Then she felt really tired, and took a step back. While doing that, Madison put her foot in the way and she slipped. "AAH!" she shrieked, going down. Everyone started laughing, including Madison. Ian just looked surprised, and got up to help her.

"Ow," she muttered, while taking Ian's hand.

"Are you o.k, Amy?" Ian said, making her sit in her seat.

"No. I think I-I broken a-an ankle," she said, trying to move her foot.

Ian nodded. He whispered in her ear, "We'll get you to the nurse," he said. The teacher, Mr. Phillip, came in just in time, but immediately got a phone call. "Excuse me, class," he said.

"What was that for?" Ian asked Madison.

Madison looked at Ian, and said, "Why, it wasn't on purpose, Ian!" she said, shocked.

"It isn't nice to do that, stupid girl," Ian said. "It's not going to impress any guy if you do something like that." he said, disgusted.

Madison looked at him in surprise, while the whole class snickered.

Amy looked at him in surprise, and awe, maybe. Ian didn't look at her. Instead he just said plainly, "Come on Amy, lets get you to the nurse." and helped Amy up.

Once Ian asked Mr. Phillips for permission, they were walking, actually, Ian was walking and Amy was limping, with the support of Ian and Jake from both sides.

Amy simply couldn't stop cursing, in all languages possible.

Jake couldn't stop laughing. Amy tried to kick him, but instead only she howled in pain.

Ian tried to calm her down. "Um, Amy, who was that girl?" asked Ian. Amy was too busy thinking of revenge, so Jake answered for her.

"She's a rich, snobby idiot. She apparently likes British guys, and she tried to impress you. But instead, total failure." he said. Jake had obviously developed a new respect for Ian.

"She's almost like you, I-Ian," she said, smiling to herself.

"Love!" Ian said.

Jake just couldn't stop laughing. "What are you laughing, Jake?" Amy asked, fully irritated.

"Oh, nothing. Amy, you so wanna do a little smoochy-smoochy scene with Ian," he said.

Amy was raging with anger. "JAKE! You fool!" she said, kicking him with her good leg, and holding on to Ian while doing that.

Ian couldn't stop gagging, and acting like he was going to throw up. The kick drowned all the energy out of her, and she fainted, on Jake. He caught her just before she could fall on him, and Ian helped him to the infirmary. The nurse looked at Ian and Jake all funny, then said,

"She's gonna have to rest for a while. Whatever happened, it's drained all the energy out of her. One of you are welcomed to stay," the nurse said, bandaging Amy's ankle. "Because all teachers have a meeting next class, and I have to go too. It's something important." she said, finishing.

"I'll stay," Jake offered. Ian just nodded and left the room, behind the nurse. Jake flopped down on the chair near the bed. He started humming when Amy opened her eyes and tried to get up.

"Whoa, there, Amy! You don't have energy! Lie down," he said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

But Amy refused. She got up, sat next to Jake and told him something at surprised him. "I have to talk to you," she said.

"Not good. I'm not the best person to 'talk' to," he said.

"No, please, Jake. I know you aren't but I don't have a choice anyways," she said, sighing.

Jake looked offended. "Fiiiine..." he said.

"Thanks," Amy smiled, then went back to her Amy-is-serious mode. "I kind of like Ian," said said. Jake grinned.

"I know. You show it so much!" he said.

"I don't understand, what?" she said.

Jake turned towards her and said, "Madison was all angry and decided to make you look like a fool 'cause she realized you like him, duh!" Jake said.

"Oh." Amy said.

"Don't worry, Amester. You'll smooch with Ian sooner or later." he said, laughing at his own joke.

"What's with you and smooching?" Amy asked, giving him a death glare.

"I dunno, I like that word. Hey, looks like you're alright now. Let's see whats going on in class now." he said as the bell for Math rang. She took a look at her bandaged ankle, put an arm around Jake for support and made her way to class.


	2. Chapter 2

**Omg, seriously? I didn't think I'd get ANY reviews. I thought my story's a little too.. I don't know, different. Thanks SO much for your reviews, and of course I'm going to continue! I'm no person to give up!**

**HopeRising11 Yeah, I realized I switched from she to I, and I guess it's because Percy Jackson. And its not cliche? Oh, I thought it was, well a little though. Thanks so much! **

**And thank you so much for reviewing! And no, I'm not gonna force ya'll to review at all, haha!**

**I forgot to do a disclaimer last chapter, so why don't we let Madison do the honors?**

**Madison! MADISON!**

**WHAT? **

**Do the disclaimer!**

**NO!**

**Oh well. Better luck next time. So, here we go: I don't own the 39 Clues, (Sadly) or any charcters I mention except the teachers, Jake and Rachel, and Madison. (Not Madison Holt, okay?) Anyway, enjoy!**

Amy certainly didn't know herself anymore. From a shy, soft person who stuttered like a crazy idiot, she was a furious monkey.

When she entered Math class, Madison was a steaming hot potato, but Ian wasn't there. Of course he wasn't there, they can't have the exact schedule, can they?

Amy was glad that Ian wasn't there, and the moment she entered her class, the teacher asked, "Amy Cahill? Why are you-" than he looked at her ankle, just nodded.

"Sorry, Mr. Presley," she mumbled, making her way to her seat. Well, Mr. Presley skipped the meeting as usual. While Mr. Presley was blabbering something in Algebra, something she knew enough and more about, Rachel passed her a piece of paper describing what happened when she was in the infirmary with Jake. The paper said:

'Amy! U have GOT 2 know what happened when u werent in class!

Madison tried flirting with Ian, but he wouldn't evn look in her direction. Gawsh, did she get angry! She went ovr 2 Ian n said, "Don't u like me? I mean, I'm much richer than the filthy idiot Amy" n that got on Ian's nerves. But what I expected was a punch in that girl's face, but all he did was say "Go away." and Madison was lyk "Pfft. U like me!" and she stormed off. The moment the bell rang, Ian told Madison, "I don't judge girls by their money anymore, it's the attitude." and OMG, Madison was like a hot potato. Nuff said. Rachel'

Amy stifled a laugh. Ian said that? That was not like Ian at all. Now she snapped back to her real self. The Madrigal training, everything wore off. She just sighed and nodded at Rachel. After class was lunch. She'd figure something out during lunch.

Amy decided to concentrate on class. Mr. Presley was explaining to the class about some random sum, and used diamonds as an example. She remembered the time she thought Dan was going to die because of the poison in Africa- her face darkened. Isabel Kabra had given them poison, that looked something like the Lucian serum. She wanted to adopt them, and share the so called Lucian serum with Dan and Amy. So both ways, they'd die. And at that point, they thought the next ingredient was Diamond, but turned out to be Aloe, the medicine which was healing Dan. **(A/N: Right? I've forgotten a bit..)**

She directed her attention to Madison, and studied her. The rich, snobby idiot who thinks she can get whatever she wants. She reminded Amy of what Ian used to be like, and immediately pushed that thought away.

Then suddenly, when Madison shifted in her seat, she could see the big tattoo on her arm. It was a big, smokey 'V'! Madison could be a Vesper! Amy's eyes widened in horror.

For the rest of the class, Amy kept staring at the tattoo, and tried thinking of what she should do.

_I should probably tell the Madrigal and tell them to call everyone to Boston. Madison was obvoiusly here for a reason, _Amy thought.

The moment the bell rang for lunch, Amy rushed out of class, followed by a puzzled Jake and Rachel. She didn't know what class Ian had had, which made it worse. But thankfully, she met Ian on her way to the cafeteria.

"Amy! I see you're ankles a little better," Ian said. Amy didn't reply. "What's wrong?" Ian asked, as puzzled as Jake and Rachel were.

"I-Ian, I-I gotta t-talk to you," she said. She realized Jake and Rachel were listening, and added "Alone."

Both of her friends nodded and left, and Amy turned to face Ian once more.

"I-Ian, I've realized that Madison might be a Vesper."

**So, so, so sorry if it's too short. I'm concentrating on school too, and it's tough. I have tests like, almost everyday, and I hardly have time. And I want ya'll to tell me how it is, you can say whatever, I'll accept it. Any ideas for a good plot or something? Share it! :) **

**AwesomeLucian**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, thank ya'll so much for reviewing! And I know, I know. I made LOADS of mistakes and I use "said" too many times. :'( I'm a horrible writer. I was bored so I just thought I'd make a story but BAM! There are people who actually like it. Thank you! All of you make me feel so special! But anyway, here's chapter 3.. I honestly don't know _what_ to do with this story, so help! **

**Have fun reading, anyway! Does anyone watch Glee? I want to know what's happening! I'm like, banned from watching T.V! :'(**

**DISCLAIMER! DISCLAIMER!**

**Reagan decided to do the disclaimer for me today! **

**Reagan: AwesomeLucian doesn't own the 39 Clues, or me, or my brother, or my annoying bratty sister, or-**

**Me: Okay, Reagan! We get it. I don't own the 39 clues, AT ALL. (Though I wish I did.**

**~AwesomeLucian (I'm an Ekat, but I like Lucians. I know right?)**

CHAPTER 3

Ian stood there. Just stood there. Amy waved her hand in front of his face, and he snapped out of his thoughts.

"I-Ian?" she asked.

"No wonder," he said, looking over his shoulder to where Madison was standing, chewing gum and probably gossiping. "No wonder she's so snobby and stupid. Why is she here, though?"

"I-I don't know. Does she know we're Cahills?"

"I honestly don't think so, but I'm telling the Lucians anyway. I'm not taking chances. She's probably a spy.." Amy was sure that's a Vesper tattoo. It couldn't be anything else.

"What if the tattoo isn't the official Vesper one?" Amy asked eyeing the tattoo.

"Well, I remember studying all the V-Vesper's files, and almost every person had a tattoo in the shape of a 'V'." _Oh, _Amy thought._ So- wait a second. Was that a stutter? Coming from Ian? I must be dreaming!_

"A-are you alright? You're stuttering, y-you know," Amy told him, narrowing her eyes.

"I'm alright," Ian replied, straightening his shirt. "We should go join the others. I sense they are getting suspicious."

"Don't y-you have o-other friends t-to sit with?" Now, Amy didn't want to be mean or anything, but hey, who wants to sit with a guy who wanted to kill you?

Ian looked offended. "Don't you mean ladies? Because they ask me all the time," Ian said, raising an eyebrow at Amy. Amy sighed and sat down next to Rachel, while Ian went to get some food.

"Hey," Rachel grinned. "How's everything going?"

"Badly," Amy told her. "Ian's kind of getting on my nerves. I mean, I don't wanna sit or even be friendly with a guy who almost killed me-" Amy's eyes widened, for the millionth time, and said, "Um, never mind that,"

"No, Amy. What do you mean killed? You've been acting really strange these days. What's wrong?" Jake asked with concern. For Amy this is normally a very touchy subject, and her friends don't know anything about the Clue Hunt, or Isabel, or even Ian.

"Nothing, g-guys. Really." Amy said as she got up to get something to eat too. She lost her appetite, but she decided to get some juice or a banana just to satisfy her. She was just going to get some juice when someone shouted her name.

"Amester!" said a voice from the cafeteria door. She turned around and there he was. Hamilton Holt, with his two sisters, Reagan and Madison. They were wearing their purple tracksuits and Hamilton's hair looked like a shark's fin.

"Hamilton!" Amy half-screamed with joy. She gave him a hug and smiled at the two sisters. Ian saw Hamilton and sighed as he made his way toward them. Hamilton raised an eyebrow at Ian and Amy blushed.

"Anyway, listen, emergency." Hamilton said as he pulled both of them outside, leaving a startled Jake and Rachel.

"What is it?" Ian asked, clearly annoyed because of Hamilton's grip on his Armani shirt.

"Okay. Our dad's been spying on one of the Vesper guys," Hamilton took a breath, but Reagan took over.

"And the next day, he was gone." Reagan finished.

"We're thinking it's the Vesper guy. Maybe he knew we were spying on him. So we go to the Tomas stronghold, and find the Fiske guy there. He tells us to call both of you and head to the Madrigal stronghold. He gave us the location and we tracked you!" Madison said with a smile.

"Okaaay. But we can't just _leave,_" Amy said, trying to think. "And besides, we already found a Vesper in this school."

Hamilton's grin faded. "Really?"

"Yes. And what if she tracks us down to the Madrigal stronghold?" Ian added.

"We'll have to take chances. Who's our Vesper buddy?" Reagan asked, looking around the Cafeteria.

"The girl with the blood red Prada dress, and curly black hair. She's talking to two other girls." Amy said, her back facing the cafeteria.

"She's got a tattoo! She's obviously a Vesper." Hamilton told Amy.

"Okay, gross. Too much make-up. And I can smell her perfume!" Madison covered her nose. "What's her name?"

Amy smiled and said, "Madison."

"Haha. Bevy bunny. What'd her nabe?" Madison repeated.

"No. Madison is her name." Ian said, grinning.

"Oh." Reagan sighed and said, "Well, let's go! We've already got permission from the Principal, who seems to be a Madrigal agent. Don't asked how."

"Okay, then. I'll just tell Jake and Rachel I'm going. I'm gonna grab some juice while doing that."

Amy made her way to the cafeteria, and grabbed her juice. She went toward the table where Jake and Rachel were sitting, and saw Madison staring at Jake. _Wow, is this girl ever going to stop?_ Amy thought.

"Hey guys. I've heard from my cousins that my aunt is in the hospital, and I've really gotta go. I'm so sorry!" Amy lied.

"Oh. That's sad. It's ok, Amy. You get going." Jake said. Amy hugged the two, and whispered in Jake's ear: "Madison's staring at you!" and Jake pretended to gag while Amy smiled and turned around, ready to leave. But just then, she saw Madison walking toward Ian, because the Holts were waiting outside the school and Ian was waiting for Amy. She hid behind a Candy machine and waited to see what Madison would do.

Madison made her way toward Ian and pulled out a blue injector.

"Ian! Look out!" Amy called. Ian turned around, saw Madison holding the injector, just about to push it in when Ian gave her a blow. A hard blow in her face.

"Come on, Amy!" he shouted. Amy caught up to him and both broke into a run.

**Okay. Finally done. I'm sure I messed up somehow in this chapter. But well.. I just hope enjoyed this!**

**Evanescence456: Thanks so much! And I know, me using said is getting on my nerves too. I'm trying! And Madison IS a snob. That's why I made her a Vesper! Vesper's are meant to be hated! All hail the mighty Cahills! **

**bookgirl39: Haha! No way! Anyway, I hope you like my story!**

**Thanks so much. How many times did I say thanks? But anyways, thanks!**

**~AwesomeLucian**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**Ok, first of all. OMG! Vespers Rising is out! Well, not here, anyways.. In a week, I think. BUT STILL! I can't wait! There's gonna be a whole second series? No way! :O * faints * **

**Ok, second of all. I am SO SORRY that I haven't even updated :'( **

**Please forgive me! Anyway, I hope chapter four is long enough. The only reason to why I couldn't update OR post new chapters is because: We had this huge tennis match coming up, so I was busy everyday, and I was in NO mood to write the story when I came home dripping with sweat. And did I mention I was sick half of the time too? :\**

**THIRD OF ALL: Disclaimer time! Dan's turn! (Applause, applause) **

**Dan: "Hey everybody! AwesomeLUCIAN doesn't own the 39 Clues, so basically she doesn't own me, or any of the characters, and **_**obviously **_**not any of my super ninja moves! Also because she's a LUCIAN! OW!"**

The only thing Madison could remember was the super-foxy-awesome-hot Ian Kabra punch her in her face. And the only thing she could think of was: 'Oh, my face! I just got it done!'

She watched Ian Kabra and that stupid bookworm slash nerdy-idiotic-freak Amy Cahill run out. She tried getting up, but she realized she broke her ankle during the fall.

"Ow," she muttered, silently cursing. _My boss is going to be so angry! Why was I so stupid? I tried to inject him in a public place! _She thought, as the whole Cafeteria crowded around her. Mia and Taylor came running to her, screaming, "Madison? MADISON! Are you alright?"

"Yeah," she groaned. "I think I broke a nail!" she said, her eyes widening in horror as she stared at her nails. Mia and Taylor helped her up, trying to feed her with some water. She shook them off but immdiately fell face into the ground. "OW!" she screamed, barely able to open her eyes. "Mia, Taylor! Come here and help me, you idiots!" she said.

"Sorry!" Mia and Taylor said at once, resting her in a nearby seat.

Rachel and Jake came in. "Where is it?" Jake asked her, angrily.

"Where's what?" Madison asked innocently. "What are you talking about?"

"Give it up, Madison. We saw the blue injector in your hand." Rachel said grimly, holding out her hand.

Madison looked around frantically, sweat dripping from her forehead. "I um- d-don't have one! What a-are you talking a-about?" she asked, trying to smile. The whole crowd, every single high-school kid stared at her like they'd just seen a ghost.

"Give it, _now._" Rachel said, stretching her arm even more.

"You're one of them, aren't you Rachel?" she asked nervously.

"Maybe. Now give it, or we've got security to take it out from you." Rachel said sternly. Jake smiled at this.

Madison slowly began to pull out the blue injector, but then rachel stopped her. "Okay, people. You've got nothing to see here anymore. Go ahead, carry on. We've got about five minutes left. Use it!" Rachel told the crowd, trying to shoo them away.

"Mia and Taylor, help her up. We've got to get her to our friendly _security,_" Rachel told Mia and Taylor. Madison looked up at them and saw that they were nodding, reaching out to help Madison up. "Mia? Taylor?" Madison blinked.

The two just smiled and brought her to the security. What was going on? What's going to happen? Were the only things Madison was thinking of.

(B.R.E.A.K!)

Amy was sitting in a car, breathing hard. Ian stared out of the window, like he didn't have to run like a crazy monkey to see a car waiting for them outside.

Ian noticed her staring at him in awe, and said, "What?"

"Y-you don't look t-tired."

Ian smiled. "Looks like your so-called Madirgal training didn't seem to work that much, did it now?"

Amy just sighed. "It's been a tiring day, okay? G-give me a b-break, I-Ian,"

Ian just nodded. "Indeed. It has been a tiring day."

Amy turned behind and saw another black car, carrying the Holts in it. "T-they kinda saved us, you know."

"Who? The Holts? Yes, a little."

Amy smirked. "Aren't y-you going to complain about your A-Armani shirt being ruined or something?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"I didn't think think of the Armani shirt when I saved you in the explosion. Same thing with this." Ian said plainly. Then his eyes widened. "I didn't mean-"

"I know, I know. Y-your first thought must've been that c-coin or something," Amy said quickly.

"Yes, yes. The coin." Ian said softly.

Amy wondered what was going on inside that Kabra mind of his. She already knew that she wasn't even in his list of thought. That is, if he had one. And why in the enormous world did he say that?

(B.R.E.A.K!)

Ian couldn't believe he said that. He had never in his life said something THAT senseless. No, it made sense. The butterflies in his stomach, the way he felt around her. It all made complete sense. He had a crush on her.

_Oh no, _Ian thought. _It's so weird. I have never had a "crush" on someone. What am I going to do?_

Ian cleared his throat. No, he cannot think of something like that in a situation like this.

"W-what is it?" Amy asked. Ian turned toward her in surprise. "Nothing, actually. I was thinking about uh, something."

"O-okay, then," she resumed looking out of her window.

"Amy?" he asked again. Amy turned around slowly, looking at him, well not in the eye, but looking at him. "I was wondering, why do you stutter around me?"

Amy's eyes widened, and then she looked down. He realized she was trying to hide her tears. "I-I don't know." she mumbled, looking out of the window.

Suddenly Ian heard a squeak, probably coming from one of the tires of the car. Then he heard air coming out of the tire, and then looked at the driver, who didnt notice it at all. Neither did Amy.

"Uh, driver-" but he couldn't complete his sentence. The car toppled over, and the next thing he knew they were flying out of the car.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry it's so short. I'm posting Chapter 6 right after this, and I promise it's longer!**

Amy felt stupid. And felt stupid-er when the explosion happened.

The car toppled over and for a moment she couldn't see anything. She heard somebody scream – probably her, and somebody else scream her name. Now that couldn't be her.

She lay still in the dirt, and her eyes fluttered open. She heard someone cough. She looked to her right, and watched the car burn, while the driver lay unconcious next to it. "Are you O.K?" somebody asked her from the opposite side. She got up and saw Ian looking at her, with a questioning look.

"I'm f-f-fine. I t-think I b-broke a shoulder." Amy replied, trying to move her dislocated shoulder. "OW!" she screaming in pain.

Ian sighed and nodded. "I suggest that we move the driver out of the way and call-"

"Hamilton and his sisters already seem to be doing that," she said, pointing to the other black car in front of them. "We better tell them we're O.K."

"Right." Ian said, pulling out a half-broken cellphone out of his pocket and throwing it on the ground. They dragged the driver along with them – well, Ian doing most of the dragging – and Hamilton's eyes widened in surprise. "You two are.. alive?" he said, bewildered.

Amy managed a smile and Ian groaned. "I just dislocated a shoulder so I can't move it," she said, "And I-Ian, well, I guess nothing happened to him-"

"I think I may have gotten a few hairline fractures here and there." Ian said.

Hamilton nodded. "We were almost there. Come on, get inside. We'll take you to the headquarters."

Amy and Ian got in. Amy felt sick. That stupid guy just asked her. 'Amy, love, why do you stutter around me?' can't he even figure _that _out?

"So. . ." Reagan said, awkwardly crushed into the corner. "Mind moving a little bit?"

"Oops. Sorry, Reagan." Amy said, shifting in her seat

"Uh huh, so you guys going out or something?" she asked innocently. Hamilton snickered.

Amy felt herself go redder, and redder, and redder, until Ian replied. "Uh, no."

"Oh, okay." she said, smiling. Amy groaned.

"That's whatcha get for calling that girl Madison!" Madison called.

"I s-swear! It's her real name!" Amy told her.

"And why should I believe you, dear cousin?" Madison asked in a sweet tone.

"B-because the clue hunt is _over,_ and I have nothing to lie to you about!"

"Oh, right. Um, okay then." she said.

They reached their 'secret' headquarter, in a very small street in London.


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay! Here's chapter... 6! Anyway, so sorry! I made no effort to update! By the way, I read the excerpt of 'The Medusa Plot' (book 1 of the second series), and OHMYGOSH, finally! They're three years older! And the picture of the lady Natalie was looking at, is that her mom? Crazy! I'm so excited! YAY! And can ya'll believe Demi Lovato's quit Sonny with a Chance? :( She was the main character! GRRR.. **

**Okay, enough of my stupid blabbering that'll waste your precious time. Time for disclaimer. "MMMM, MMMM!"**

**What? Okay I tied Alistair up to a chair because he threatened to hit me with that walking stick thingy. **

**"MM!" **

**Okay, okay. I also taped his mouth because he was saying something about my own branch attacking me. **

**"MMM!"**

**What was that? Oooh. Only if you do the disclaimer! MUA HA- **

**"MM, MMMM!" **

**Oh, right. I have to take the tape off of your mouth for you to talk. Stupid me! * Pulls off tape ***

**"Thank you. Okay, AwesomeLucian doesn't own the 39 Clues. If she did, I wouldn't exist." **

**Haha, very funny. Okay, bye-bye Alistair!**

**"Wait, aren't you going to untie-"**

**Enough of him. Enjoy the story, or else! MUA HA HA HA- * cough * * cough ***

It was a lonely street, with small houses. Very small houses, actually. Ian gasped in horror as they climbed out of the car and made their way into a house painted white, with dark wooden doors.

"Who could ever dream of living in a dump like this?" Ian asked to no one in particular, as Amy made her way to the doors.

"Well, normal people." Reagan replied.

Ian's eye twitched. "Excuse me, you little brat, are you calling me _abnormal?_"

Reagan snickered. "No, I'm calling you a rich, snobby idiot."

Ian balled his fists. "You bloody-" he began, but Amy cut him off. "Um, if you don't mind, we're here," Amy said, looking between Reagan and Ian.

"Uh, let's go in, Amester." Hamilton nodded at Amy. Amy sighed and opened the door. Inside was a corridor with a red carpet on the floor and lights coming from the ceiling corners. They walked straight toward another door, which had a fingerprint scanner. Amy went in first and the machine beeped and a voice said, _"Amy Cahill, daughter of Hope Cahill, Madrigal. Access granted."_ as the door slid open. She disappeared as the door closed immediately. The others followed her example. Ian went next.

The scanner beeped and the voice said, _"Ian Kabra, son of Vikram Kabra, Lucian. Access granted." _and the doors slid open, Ian getting in as fast as he can. The same happened with the Holts, and finally all of them were together. "Follow me," Amy mumbled in a bored tone.

The others looked around them in awe. "Wow.." she heard Madison mutter under her breath. She chuckled. They were walking down the stairs, which was also covered in a red carpet, with glass around them. They saw computers, security offices, future Madrigal agents being interviewed. They saw a library, probably filled with books about the Cahill history, and finally Amy stopped in front a huge door, with dark brown wood. Instead of a keyhole, there was a picture of Madeleine Cahill.

Amy produced a locket out of her jeans pocket, and pushed it toward the picture. Ian noticed that both the pictures were similar.

"Welcome," Amy said as she pushed the doors open. "To the Madrigal headquarters."

(B.R.E.A.K!)

As soon as they got in, they gasped. There were five floors in all, circling them. In the first floor were the Madrigals, second the Ekaterina, third the Lucian, then Janus and finally Tomas. Amy looked pleased, and led them to a small room marked "Private: Do not enter".

"I want a tour!" Reagan whined. Ian smirked and Amy said, "L-later. Right now we have to meet Fiske," Amy said as she pushed the door. "Because what's happening now is more important than the tour." The were greeted by Dan and Natalie, arguing furiously. Fiske had his head in his hands, and all of them stopped as the crowd entered. "Fiske? Are we bothering you?" Amy asked, raising an eyebrow.

Fiske immediately got up and pulled more chairs. "No, no. Not at all!" he said, apparently relieved. "Come on in!"

Amy took a seat next to Dan and raised an eyebrow at Natalie. "What's up with you and her?" she whispered.

Dan made a face. "Well apparently someone here in the room wears too much perfume!" he half screamed toward Natalie.

"Well, too bad, cousin. Get used to it!" Natalie screamed back. Dan looked at Reagan and she nodded.

"Come on, Dan. Let's go get some fresh air," she paused. "Well, um, wherever you can get fresh air." Dan smiled and both of them walked out. **(A/N: I like Dan and Reagan much more than Dan and Natalie. I don't know, Natalie just doesn't seem the Dan-type. Sorry to upset ya, folks!) **

Amy sighed and settled in. Ian and Natalie were a seat away toward her left, and toward her right, Madison and Hamilton sat. Fiske cleared his throat. "Ahem, may I know what happened today in your school, Amy?"

Amy glanced at Ian and began explaining from the very beginning, from the part where Jake had sat next to her in the infirmary, to the car being toppled over. She left out the embarrassing parts, most of them – actually all of them – with Ian.

Fiske nodded at the end. His face looked dead, as if nothing was in there. "Well, the Vespers have not even started their attack," he mumbled, staring at the table.

"So I think it is time to get _all _agents, of every branch, to pack their bags and come here." he said finally looking up. "Amy, will you mind making the calls?" he asked Amy.

"Of course not!" she said, grinning.

"And also, please show each one to their rooms." Fiske told her, getting up from his seat. "I must go – there is a meeting due at internal office number 254, on level four below us." he said as he left. He winked at her and said, "Come there if there's a problem." closing the door behind him.

Amy got up and went over to his desk. Hamilton blinked. "Internal office number 254 on level four below us? What the heck was that?"

"Um, nothing." Amy responded plainly, pulling out a few files from one of the drawers. She handed one to each of them, and continued, "This has the 24-hour timetable of what you have, when you have it and stuff like that. It has a whole map of our headquarters, except a few-" she paused, as if choosing her words carefully. "-secretive areas, which is meant only for the Madrigals. I'll show ya'll to your rooms, and from then you're mostly on your own." she said, closing the drawer shut and walked toward the door. She turned around and asked, "Coming or not?"

The others blankly followed her, and Ian read his table carefully. "Not bad. But is it compulsary to do all of this?"

"Well, if you think you can handle all in one day, then you can do it, otherwise you can skip how many ever classes you want. These are specially designed for Lucians, that's why we have different floors. But we keep track of how many ever you skip, so don't think you can get away so easily." she said, not looking in his direction.

Ian raised an eyebrow and sighed. "Alright then," he mumbled.

"You've changed so much, Amy," Hamilton said, studying her carefully.

"Haha, yeah. I know. But now I feel more .. I don't know, stronger?" Amy replied, smiling at him. Just then she bumped into a guy with piercing grey eyes and brown hair.

"Ow," Amy howled as pain shot up her ankle as she fell down on her back.

"Oh my god, are you okay, Amy?" he bent over her, examining her ankle. "I think you've sprained it. Let's get you up, shall we?" he offered her his hand and she got up uneasily and smiled.

"Hey, Zack. Um, I'm fine, thanks. What are you doing here?"

"Just taking a break. The Lucians aren't being really kind to us. Well, they never are, but anyway," he said, scanning the group. "Who are these guys?"

"Oh, this is Hamilton, Reagan and Madison," she said, pointing toward the Tomases. "And they're Tomas."

Zack nodded. "And this is I-Ian and Natalie," she said, "And they're Lucians, like you."

"Nice to meet you!" Natalie said gleefully, offering her hand. Zack studied her hand, and replied, "Nice try. I knew Irina once, and she had the same poison nails." Amy's face darkened, but it changed back to normal almost immediately.

Just after Irina had died, the Lucians had invented the same poison nails as Irina had. Natalie sighed and drew back her hand. Zack turned toward Ian and told him, "If you need a tour, just tell Amy to call me." and left, saying bye to Amy.

"Okay, let me just show you to your rooms." Amy said, and started walking toward a corridor with rooms. Each room had dark wooden doors. Amy took the elevator and everyone climbed in. Inside, instead of floor numbers, the elevator had the symbol of each branch. "Okay, Lucian first." she decided as she pressed the Lucian button.

_Very nice, _Ian thought. _Though I don't know how I'll live inside that room with Natalie whining about clothes all the time. _He glanced in Natalie's direction. _Something seems to be bothering her. I must ask her later, _he decided.

The elevator dinged open, and Ian was surprised. Each door was painted gold, and there were small slits instead of keyholes. There were cameras in every nook and corner of the corridor. "The Lucians designed this themselves." Amy told them, breaking the silence.

Amy turned around and looked at Ian and Natalie. "Open the files I gave you, and you'll find a card with your names on it. If you loose it, you'll loose access to your rooms. Um, well, you'll get another one in some time, but it'll be more than two days before you can gain access again." Amy made her way to the elevator doors, with Hamilton and his sisters following her.

"You'll fine the letter 'K' on your door, best of luck." she mumbled as the doors closed.

**I'm glad ya'll liked it.**

**Wait, what was that? You didn't? Why you ^!*(!^*(&!^%%^!&*!%^!$E%^!%^&*^!^^!$!&*!^!*&! **

**I'm panting. Well, see you next chapter! :D **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone!**

**Please don't mind if there are grammar or spelling mistakes please! **

**I'm at my uncle's place, and I'm on his MacBook Air, and it's really tiny, and I'm in a hurry, and my friend Maya's with me. (That was a long sentence.) **

**Anyway, PLEASE READ THIS: I've made Amy 17 and Dan 13, BECAUSE: I've decided I'm really bad at these romantic stuff or whatever. So my friend Maya decided to help me! Yay! **

**So, Maya's going to do the Dan/Reagan and Amy/Ian parts.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE THIRTY-NINE CLUES. IF I DID, WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD I BE HERE? ON FANFICTION?**

Amy felt tired. After showing Hamilton, Madison and Reagan to their rooms, she went directly to her room, and fell on the bed. She was so tired that she immediately fell to sleep.

After an hour or two, she woke up suddenly. She looked at her watch. It read 4:19. _Might as well go relax by the pool,_ she thought.

She got out of bed and changed into a yellow sundress. She took her sunglasses and a book to read and made her way to the swimming pool. She went to a beach chair and sat down.

Then she spotted Dan by the pool, probably talking about ninjas to a girl. Wait. Not just a girl, Reagan!

"Dan!" she exclaimed. Dan looked up and blood rose to his face. "Um, hi," he muttered. Amy laughed and said, "No, go on. I'm not here to interrupt."

"Um, yeah sure," he looked at Reagan, and she nodded. "Were going to go play Ninja Wars in the game room." he said as he got up. Reagan reluctantly followed. **(A/N: Hey, I'm Maya! I'm writing this for AwesomeLucian, so don't mind me. My writing might be different, so you can make out. Enjoy!)**

Amy sighed and began to relax. She took out her book and started reading it, while sipping her favorite Lemonade. There was a slight breeze now and then, and she absolutely loved it. But then things got worse.

"Hello there, Amy!" a voice said, coming from her left. Amy looked up to see a seventeen year old betrayer, Ian Kabra.

"G-go away," she said firmly. Ian raised an eyebrow and said, "What makes you think I'll do that, love?"

Amy gritted he teeth. "Don't call me love, Ian!" she half screamed.

Ian smiled. Amy decided she could't stand him anymore. He had the nerve to do everything he did to her, and then help her, and what not. She felt like strangling him, but she knew she couldn't. Not him, no one.

She stood up and walked straight to him, until they were nose to nose. "Listen, I-Ian. You might think I'm easy to fool, and I might've been two years ago. But don't think I'll forgive you f-for everything y-you've done to me," She took a deep breath and continued. "No normal 14-year-old would've even thought of doing what y-you've done, and w-would've never f-forgiven himself for doing that," Tears were welling in her eyes. "B-but what can I s-say, You're I-Ian K-Kabra. A Lucian." she finished. She rubbed her eyes, and started walking to her room. Rain started pouring down, hard. She didn't want to turn back and look and at all.

She made her way to her room, locked the door, and sat on a chair beside the window and started crying. These days, she didn't know what she was doing. Of course, the Madrigal training helped her to be brave, and strong, and keep peace, but just just couldn't stand Ian. She never meant to say anything to him. Her mind just told her to run, and run. Run to her room and make herself comfortable, out of Ian Cobra's sight. But her heart - her heart was telling her to go and rub it in his face. That's what she'd been wanting to do for ages. Ever since Korea till Indonesia. Or even Africa. Or every time she met him.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her door. "Who is it?" she asked feebly, the words barely making it out of her mouth.

"It's me, Dan," the voice, Dan, said. "Come in." she said, looking at the door. The door opened, revealing Dan and Reagan. Reagan managed a smile, then looked at her, and realized she was dripping wet, and she was wrapped in a towel, sitting on her chair.

"What happened, Amy?" Reagan asked. Amy sniffed and said, "Come in. And also, make yourselves as comfortable as you can. It's chilly in here." Reagan giggled and sat next to Dan on her bed. "It's the Cobra, isn't it?" Dan muttered coldly.

Amy nodded and told them about what happened. Dan looked proud. "Oh Ninja-Lord, Amy! You realize what you just did?" he exclaimed, jumping.

"Yes," Amy whispered. "Something wrong. Very wrong."

"No!" Dan said. "You smacked a Cobra right in the middle of his eyes!" Reagan laughed and then asked, "Amy, you should be glad. Why do you look like you just killed someone?"

"Because," Amy paused. "Because I-I didn't feel like it was r-right thing to do!" she said, shivering.

They sat in silence for the next few moments until Amy said, "I need some time alone, guys, but thanks for coming." she said as she ushered them out.

Before she closed the door Dan whispered in her ear, "It'll be alright, Amy," he said, winking.

Amy snorted. "Easy for you to say." and she closed the door.

(Break)

Ian stood there in the pouring rain, Amy's words ringing in his head. Now, normally, Kabras' don't loose, but in this case, he certainly did.

"What just happened?" he muttered. He fell into his beach chair, and felt tears in his eyes. _No, Ian! Tears are FLO! FLO! For. Losers. Only! You'll ruin your reputation if you cry! _his mind screamed. But he didn't care. I was like being hit by a rock. Or even by one of Isabel's slaps. Ian shuddered, remembering his mother. "Ian?" a familiar voice asked.

"Ian are you alright? You look sick." said Natalie, as Ian turned to look at her. She was wearing a blue Prada dress and heals, and she had an umbrella over her head.

"Oh, I'm doing just fine, Natalie. Thank you for your concern." he said sarcastically.

Natalie narrowed her eyes. "What happened?" she asked.

Ian told her what Amy had done. Natalie burst out laughing. "You, my brother, just lost against a peasant!" she exclaimed.

"Shut up, Natalie! You're not helping me at all here!" Natalie stopped laughing.

"Ian, you realize you have certain-" Natalie stopped, as if to think what words to use. "-feelings, for that Amy girl."

"What? No!" Ian lied.

"I know when you lie, Ian. I've lived with you for thirteen years now. And I suggest you get over those feelings, or they will completely destroy you. We Kabras are supposed to fall in love with rich girls or boys who have a good fashion sense!"

"I know. I know. But, I couldn't help but have these certain 'feelings' for her ever since Korea. So polite, so shy-"

"Snap out of it, I tell you! Don't you remember FLO?"

"Natalie. I thank you for your help, but I must think of these matters myself. I must go now, if you don't mind." Ian left, with Natalie glaring at him.

(Break or B.R.E.A.K! It's Maya. I like saying break, not the other way. Anyways, when I say it's Maya, you know what it means. Enough talky-talky!)

Amy sat there, shivering for half an hour until she realized it was 5:30. _I need to make calls! _she thought hurriedly as she changed into normal clothes and tied her half wet hair into a pony tail. She took a file with her and her phone and rushed out of her room like the wind.

"Hey, there. Sorry I'm late!" she said to a few of her friends in the office. She went to Fiske's desk and sat down. She took the phone out of it's stand and first dialed Uncle Alistair's number. After three rings he picked up and said "Hello? Oh speaking."

"Hey, Mr. Oh, it's Amy!" Amy said, giggling.

"Amy!" Uncle Alistair exclaimed. "How have you been?"

"I'm fine, Uncle Alistair. I have something to tell you."

"Oh of course. Tell me," Alistair said from the other side of the line.

"Um, the Madrigals need you to pack your suitcases and get your butt here right away. Come to the London headquarters, and everything will be explained to you immediately."

"Oh. That was very sudden. But I will be there by tomorrow evening. Thank you, Amy."

"You're welcome, Uncle Alistair, bye!" she said, hanging up. She made a call to Sinead, and asked how everything's going with the brother's surgery. She said it seems to be working and after a long conversation about health, she hung up. She made a few more calls - to Broderick Wizard, a few Lucians, Ekaterinas, and Eisenhower Holt.

After her job was finished, she decided to go to the Library. She decided to read about Nikola Tesla, how he was brought up and about the fight with Thomas Jefferson. While she was in the middle of the book, she heard someone plop down on the couch beside her. It was Ian. She got up almost immediately, but he grabbed her hand and pulled her down. "I need to talk to you," he mumbled. Amy didn't reply.

"Please Amy, I really need to." he tried again. Amy locked eyes with him, and she immediately saw the expression she saw in Korea, right before they locked her up in a cave. She took a deep breath and said, "What is it?"

"Thank you. I um, I'm sorry for ah, what happened earlier at the pool."

"Oh. Right. And I'm supposed t-to f-forgive you?"

"Well. . ."

"I'm supposed to forgive you f-for the what happened at the pool? What about what happened in the past? Ever felt guilty of that?"

Ian stared at his shoe. "Uh . . ."

"Oh, well I-I guess n-not. I' sorry, but I can't." he shook her hand loose and got up again. But this time Ian got up himself and pulled her toward him, but not too close. "I'm sorry." he muttered, so softly that nobody could hear.

"What?" Amy asked.

"I'm sorry." Ian repeated, this time a little louder.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you."

"I'M SORRY!" Ian screamed. "Did you hear me now?"

Tears trickled down Amy's face. "I know you're sorry, but-"

"Please! Just forgive me already! I can't take it anymore! Natalie's telling me you're not worth it, but your stupid face keeps coming into my mind. Once I've earned your forgiveness, maybe I can rest in peace for once in my life!"

Amy looked up, startled. "My stupid face? In your mind? Is this all some dirty trick?"

"How can it be a bloody trick, Amy?" Ian's eyes widened.

Amy burst into tears and started to run, but Ian wouldn't let go. **(A/N: I know, I know. Maya's overdone this. But I'm going to keep it so that ya'll could tell me what you think. I kind of like it, but only if it wasn't Ian and Amy. Read on. I think Maya's written such an emotional scene because she's always wanted one. *gets a punch form Maya* OW! Read on.)**

"Let me go!" she shouted. Luckily they were alone in the library.

"Amy, please!"

"Alright! You're forgiven! Now let. Me. Go!"

Ian let go, and watched Amy run. _I shouldn't have been so hard on her. _he thought. _Jeez, you think? _the other part of his mind said.

(Break.)

Amy ran, and ran, and ran. Until she couldn't run anymore. She ended up in a long corridor, and she went to a corner and sat there. She realized what happened, and felt like killing herself.

"I. Hate. HIM!" she screamed. She realized this was an abandoned corridor, with nothing but empty rooms. "Oh. Good. Nobody would've heard me then," she said to herself.

"If nobody means Jake, then you're right." a voice said behind her. She yelped and sprang up, only to be face to face with Jake and Rachel. "Jake? Rachel? Oh my gosh! I should've known!" she said, hugging Jake and Rachel.

"That we're agents? Yeah you should've." Rachel said.

"Why are you crying?" Jake asked with concern.

Amy rubbed her eyes and cleared her throat. "That selfish jerk."

"Ian?" Rachel asked. Jake didn't snicker this time.

"Yeah," she broke into tears. "Ian."

Jake hugged her and Rachel patted her back. "It's O.K, Amy. And if you want Ian to be poisoned or killed, count on us!" Jake said, grinning.

"Thanks, guys. What about Madison?"

"Well, she's in the office. We just got her there." Rachel replied. "C'mon. Let's go to your room."

They walked to Amy's room in silence. But half way through, Zack pulled Amy aside. Amy told Jake and Rachel the directions to her room and gave them her card. "Hey," Zack said.

"Hey, Zack. What's up?" Amy asked him, trying to manage a grin.

"I um, heard what happened." Zack said. Amy wasn't surprised. News spread like lightning here. "Oh," Amy muttered.

"I'm really sorry," Zack said. Amy tried not to cry, but a few tears slid down her cheek. "Y-you don't n-need to b-be." she said. Zack pulled her into a hug.

"It's okay, you don't deserve it." Zack said. Amy hugged him back. "Thanks, Zack." she whispered.

Zack looked into her eyes, and lifted her chin, so they could lock eyes. Then he- **(A/N: Oh yeah. You'll figure why Maya wrote this. It's all a big part of the story. 'Nuff said.) **-gently pulled her into a passionate kiss. Amy was surprised at first, but kissed him back. Zack wrapped his arms around her waist and Amy put her arm around his neck, bringing them closer to each other. This was Amy's first real kiss, but she didn't expect it to be with Zack. (**A/N: Now I could've changed this part, 'cause it's just not my style. But ya'll definitely have to tell me if you want it to stay or not. *Sigh* Maya, oh Maya.)**

They pulled away after a matter of seconds, but Amy just could't stand this. Why she wasn't happy with the kiss:

a) Ian. Ian. Ian. She wasn't over Ian.

b) she had always know Zack as a friend! What the heck's wrong with him?

"Did you just kiss me?" she blurted out.

"Um. . ." Zack turned a little red. "Yeah. Sorry, I just-"

"No, it's fine. I'm sorry, Zack but I've gotta go. ." And she ran.

**Nyah, nyah. Cliche, OOC, it's got everything! But whatevs. I can always re-do it for you guys! So, if you hate it, tell me! If you like, tell me! Flames, criticism, whatever. JUST TELL ME! Please. Be honest with me. Pretty please. AwesomeLucian and Maya OUT!  
**

**~AwesomeLucian.  
**


	8. Important Note

**Heheheh,**

**Evanescence456 - I didn't either, trust me. Maya's pretty weird sometimes. **

**And everyone else - Really? REALLY? Ya'll SURE you don't want me to rewrite? Should I continue from where I left it in Chapter 7? Because really, I don't mind rewriting at all… neither does Maya. :P**

**Actually, I was just messing with you, so… **

**Decide: Continue?**

**Or rewrite?**

**By the way, THANK YOU so much for reviewing. Seriously. And have you read Young Samurai? It's a brilliant story. I suggest you read it if you haven't!**

**~AwesomeLucian. **

**P.S: If you want me to rewrite Chapter 7, it'll be up on Monday or Tuesday, and based on that I'll start Chapter 8. :D**

**And if you think Zack should just be a friend. I'm ready to change it.**

**:) **


	9. Chapter 8

**Ahem, ahem. **

**Okay, I did a vote, and only one says I should rewrite it. OH COME ON! I mean, I don't wanna upset that one person! So, I won't rewrite it, but I'll make it fit. No more oh-so-emotional scenes. Fixed it! (I hope.)**

**And, come on, ya'll! Of course Zack's not going to be – I mean, you'll see. I mean, seriously, why in the world would I put Ian in this story and say "Ian/Amy" in the summary and the main characters Ian K. And Amy C.? **

**Maya's decided to help me. :D Yay! That means the chappies will be up faster! :P Maya's doing to disclaimer this time. (Yeah, she's actually typing it)**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Maya: AwesomeLucian doesn't own the thirty-nine clues. Um, neither do I. :)**

**Enjoy...**

The only words in Amy's head:. What. The. Fudge.

Zack kissed her? _Zack kissed her? _How could he?

Amy met Jake and Rachel in her room, Rachel texting her friend and Jake reading one of her books.

She fell straight into the bed and dug her face into a pillow. "Why me? WHY ME!" she screamed.

Rachel looked at her as if she were crazy. Maybe she was. "What happened?" Rachel asked her.

"Zack – he – he kissed me!"

"_WHAT?_" Rachel gasped. "Zack? The Lucian?"

"Yeah. Z-Zack, the L-Lucian." came Amy's muffled reply from under the pillow.

"Yikes. Could your life get any worse," Jake said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Gee, thanks, Jake! You're making this so much more better!" she said sarcastically, lifting her teary face from the pillow annd sitting up straight. "But, actually, you're right. My life couldn't get any worse."

Rachel looked like she was ready to kill someone. "Rachel?" Amy asked.

"Huh? Yeah?" Rachel said.

"Both or you aren't born into the Madrigal bloodline, right?" she asked.

"No," came Jake's reply. "We were hired. Gosh, they take such difficult tests!" he exclaimed.

"Oh." Amy said. "Well, um -"

"Listen, we've gotta go. We'll see you sometime later?" Jake said, smiling.

"Of course. I'll see you dinner!" Amy said, grinning. "Great. You see at dinner," Rachel said, as both of them left.

As soon as the door closed shut behind Jake and Rachel, Amy's grin vanished. She lay down on her bed, barely able to think about today's events. Ian. Zack. Boys. Boys had to ruin her life now. _Well, what else could I expect, _she thought. _I'm seventeen. _

She sighed and got out of bed. Tonight she's having dinner alone. Peace. Peace is what she needed right now. She changed _again, _the third time she's changed today.

She decided to wear just something very plain, nothing too big and fancy. A green shirt, and black jeans. She decided to tie her hair. She wasn't trying to look good today. She never tries to look good.

With that happy thought, she made her way out. _I'm in need for a walk._ She thought as she left.

(B.R.E.A.K!)

Zack couldn't take it. How could he do this? He didn't like Amy one bit more than a friend. HE can't ask her out.

Zack knew Amy had feelings for that British boy. He felt like kicking something. "Argh!" he groaned.

_My boss is crazy to think she'll accept to go on a date with me. I mean, I can't ask her myself! _He thought.

"_Today. Zack. At dinner. Ask her. I'm sure she'll accept," she said with an evil grin spread across her scarred but yet young face. _

_"She's not stupid, mother!" Zack complained. "I know her. She won't accept."_

_His mother groaned. "What is it with you, Zack? You accept what I say and do it! Or else I'll put you in the dungeons!"_

_"They're not dungeons, mother! They're called washrooms!"_

_"Whatever! Do it or else I'll lock you up in that stinky place!" And with that she closed the chat window. _

Zack's mother never acted this way.

But he's always wanted to please her. Nothing's ever pleased her.

_I have to do it, _he thought. _For mom._

_(B.R.E.A.K!)_

Amy walked along the path in the beautiful garden lit up with lamps in the night. It was so pleasant, so beautiful. It kept her mind out of the problems she was having.

"Amy!" a voice called from behind.

_What now, _she thought, turning around. Surprisingly, she found Natalie running up to her in her high heels. "What do you want? If it's got anything to do with your stupid brother, I don't want to listen."

"No, please," she said, catching up to her. "You have to listen to me, Amy, you've uh, got it all going in the wrong direction!"

"Um, I don't think so," Amy replied, walking swiftly. "I just -"

"No, Amy, please. I think Ian -" she paused, taking a breath. "-likes you." she seemed disgusted to even say the words "likes you".

Amy laughed. Natalie seemed puzzled by this sudden laughter. "What?" she asked.

"I bet you a million dollars that he doesn't like me!" she said.

"I already have a million dollars, thank you very much. Running on fifty million. But you tell me this: why would I come up to you and say that, you know, he l-l-likes _you?_"

"Maybe a prank set up by Dan! Or something like that! Listen, I would never believe that your brother likes me. Not even if my life depended on it!"

"He does, Amy!"

"He doesn't, Natalie! He doesn't!"

_"Or maybe I do. . ." _a voice said behind them.

**Finally! Hey, I might've said Chapter 8 has to wait, but maybe I'm full of surprises. But I hope you enjoyed, Chapter 9's coming on tuesday. I plan on making it super long.**

**By the way, tell me if you have some good ideas, okay?**

**And yes, I'm awesome, aren't I? ;-)**

**~AwesomeLucian**

**Credits to Maya for helping me!**


	10. Chapter 9

**You guys are awesome.**

**Thanks for the reviews and OH MY GOSH I'm so sorry for the delay! Please forgive me!**

**Okay, I realized this chapter isn't as long as I expected it to be, but I hope you enjoy it! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the 39 Clues!**

Chapter 9:

"_Or maybe I do. . ." _said a voice behind them.

Amy suddenly woke up. She was so frightened she slipped from the bench and fell to the ground. "Ouch," she mumbled as she got up. She looked around and then realized she had dozed off on the bench in the garden while reading her book. She realized sweat was dripping from her forehead and wiped it off. _That dream. . . _she thought. _I vaguely remember, but it has something to do with Natalie and her stupid brother._

Then she looked at her watch. _Dinner must've already started! _

She rushed to the dining room, where everybody was already busy listening to a speech. There was pindrop silence. When Amy suddenly burst in she saw everyone's eyes on her. She blushed and looked for an empty seat, hopefully far, far away from Ian Kabra. Instead she found one right _next _to Ian Kabra, Ian on the left and Dan on the right. She groaned and stared at the seat.

Fiske cleared his throat. "Um, Amy, you may take a seat next to Dan, if you don't mind,"

Amy nodded her head slightly toward Ian. Fiske just gave a 'sorry-I-can't-do-anything-about-it' face.

Amy sighed and pulled the chair closer to Dan, making him groan.

"Yes. As I was saying, the Vespers -" Amy saw Ian wince. "-are making various moves on several people. It is no attack, not even part of it. The Vespers are scarier than you think. They make Isabel look like Mother Teresa." Fiske glanced toward Ian's direction. Natalie and Ian just stared at the table, as people gave them dirty looks.

"So we are expecting some more people, some of them contestants in the Clue hunt," Fiske continued, "So when they arrive tomorrow, you know the drill. One of you show them around, give them their rooms and let them do what they have to."

Fiske smiled. "You all may now have dinner."

Amy had dinner with Jake and Rachel, but hardly spoke. As she ate her food, she felt something weird. The food tasted different. But she just waved the thought off.

After some time, when Amy just finished, she smelled something sweet and smelled like medicine. "D-do you ...guys.. smell...that?" she asked, dazed.

"Yeah. . ." they mumbled. And as quick as lightning everyone fell asleep.

(BREAK)

Ian woke up, still dazed from the incident in the dining hall. "Argh," he grunted.

"I-I-Ian?" a small, scared voice said from the corner.

"Amy? Where – where are we?" he asked. The room was pitch black, and locating Amy's voice was hard. By the sound of her voice he could tell the room wasn't that big.

"I d-don't know. W-w-where's everyone else?" she stuttered.

"I don't know either. Is there a light somewhere here? Like a switch?"

"I don't know. We should probably search," she whispered. "There should be something."

Ian got up, he wasn't sure if Amy did, but he began to feel the walls for a switch. He was searching when his hand met somebody else's, and he guessed it was Amy's. He cleared his throat awkwardly and moved it away. "Ahem, sorry uh, Amy," he muttered.

"I-it's okay," she replied. Soon, after about five minutes, Amy screamed in delight. "I found something!" she said.

She flicked the switch on, and the room flooded with a dull light. As soon as their eyes met, Ian smiled and Amy looked away.

"There should be a door somewhere here," she mumbled to herself. "But where?" he turned toward him and he shrugged. "I don't know."

Amy sighed and looked around. After searching and searching for an hour, they finally gave up. They sat next to each other and after a long silence, Amy began to tense. Ian seemed confused. Just when he was about to ask her why she got up and put her fingers to her lips.

Ian frowned. He got up and stood next to her. She whispered, "I hear something," and started walking toward the corner. Ian reluctantly followed. After a brief silence she muttered, "Nothing. Absloutely nothing when I'm sure of it."

Ian paced the room. "I'm sure it's the Vespers who did it." He looked at Amy and she silently nodded.

Two years ago they had been confronted by Vespers, who wanted Gideon Cahill's ring. _Casper Wyoming, _she remembered. Casper Wyoming had been the Vesper who'd tried to kill them. Also, Bruno, had endangered their lives by trying to cut the wires of a cable car back in Switzerland. After a while they went back underground, and no one heard of them since then. Thinking of those moments made Amy shiver.

"W-w-well I guess we're uh, stuck here for some time," she muttered, holding on to a watch.

"What's that?" Ian asked curiously, pointing at the watch.

"N-nothing." Amy said almost immediately. Ian raised an eyebrow and gently took the watch in his hand. Amy looked like she wanted to beat his head off but she controlled her temper.

"I never knew you wore gold, Amy," Ian said, smirking.

"I-I -"

"What is it?" he repeated. He narrowed his eyes.

"I-it's Gideon's ring. Grace wanted me to keep it safe," she said weakly, staring at the watch.

Ian nodded. "I see. A very ingenious thing to do," he said softly, studying the watch. "Tell me more about this ring." he said, sitting down next to her and returning the watch. She sighed and brought out a picture.

"This," she began, pointing to the picture, "is Madeleine. And you know that, because of the fire, Katherine and Thomas -"

"- blamed Luke because he knew." Ian finished. "Yes, I know," he growled.

Amy nodded. "S-so, after ninteen years, Olivia told Madeleine to unite the family. And to keep Gideon's ring away from Damien Vesper. So after her Mother, Olivia died from the attack of the Vespers years later, she decided to set off on the journey to unite the Cahill family – with the ring." she took a breath. She went on with the story, about Luke's son, how Luke thought that Madeleine was a Vesper spy and didn't believe she was his sister, and how she formed a branch called Madrigals. She fled with the ring and it got passed on generation to generation, until it came to this one. Ian seemed surprised.

"Even the Lucians didn't tell me this much," he muttered.

She smiled. "Madrigals know about the branches more than you guys do." she said.

They locked eyes, and Amy saw that Ian had changed so much since the time they locked her and Dan in a cave, in Korea. Then Amy shifted her gaze uncomfortably.

But Ian still stared at her for some odd reason. Amy blushed and leaned against the wall.

"I wonder where Dan is," she whispered, looking up at the ceiling. Ian sat a few blocks away.

"I wonder where Natalie is. I really hope she is O.K," Ian muttered.

Amy smiled at this. But soon her smile faded. "How long have we been in here?" she muttered, checking the time in her watch, taking it out from a secret pocket in her jeans. "It says 1:00 here, but I don't know if it's AM or PM." Ian shook his head.

"I'd have known what the time is, but they took my BlackBerry!" he growled. "How couldn't they find that watch of yours?"

"Secret." she simply said.

After some time, they grew bored. "I think I'll go mad in here!" Ian whined.

Amy just stared at the floor. "Think of it," she said, looking up. "There _has _to be a way out somewhere,"

"Well, if you don't find that way now, I'll go crazy."

Amy was irritated. "Well, m-maybe if you help, we can find it faster!" she snapped.

Ian's eyes widened, and then he sighed. "Sorry," he muttered.

Then Amy lay on her back and gazed up at the ceiling. Then suddenly something clicked inside her brain. "I know where it is!" she exclaimed.

Ian immediately got up. "Where?" he said, excited.

She pointed at the ceiling corner. "See a latch, right there?" She stood up and walked to it. Then she pointed at one of the tiles below. "This one's loose," she said, pushing it in. It popped out, revealing a button. Ian gasped.

"Of course!" he said. Amy pushed the button and all the tiles slid to the side, revealing a ladder. "If we just climb this, then we can probably push the door open."

But Ian stopped her. "What if – what if there's a guard?"

She grinned and turned toward the ladder. "They'll have to face me."

But Ian didn't want her to take chances. "I'll go first. In case there's someone."

Amy frowned, but then managed a smile. "Um, o-of course," she said, getting out of the way. Ian climbed the ladder and studied the door. Then he opened a latch and slid the door to the side. What he saw surprised him.

Zack was standing there, a gun in his hand. "Hello, my friend," he said.

**Sorry if there are mistakes. I really didn't have the time. **

**I hope you liked this chapter.**

**~AwesomeLucian**


	11. Chapter 10

**Don't kill me! Please!**

**I'm so SO sorry I didn't even update my fudgin' story. Ugh.**

**A lot's been happening, so ...well.. enjoy?**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the 39 Clues, blah blah blah.**

IAN's POV:

"Ian Kabra. Welcome to the Vespers." was all the lady had to say.

The moment Amy and I found out Zack was a Vesper, I expected this. Zack had made us march all the way to this office, and I tried remembering the turns we took, in case it comes in handy. Zack looked like her, though.

I stared at her, blinking hard. So was Amy. The only difference was that I kind of expected it.

I feel so stupid for not telling her. I mean, I'm seveteen now. I'm a Lucian. I am supposed to know how to handle this.

But though the clue hunt is over, you never know what is with these Cahills. And besides, with my feelings for Amy growing - ugh, stupid feelings ineterfering with my life - I thought I'd lose her trust again. Not that I'm sure she recovered her trust.

I cleared my throat, setting my jaw. "What – what do you you mean?" I asked, pretending to feel surprised. Amy, on the other hand, was staring at me, studying my face as if to see if I had a little Vesper in me. I smirked on the inside, but I steadied my gaze on that mad lady.

The mad lady smiled. "Sorry if surprised you and your friend a bit there," she said, "but I think you already know your mother was a Vesper, Ian."

I gulped. "I'm sorry, but I think you've got the wrong person," I tried.

The mad lady chuckled. "Ian, Ian, Ian," she sang, "I think I've got the right person," she shifted her gaze to Amy and smiled again. "Zack, take this girl outside, and give me a few minutes with this boy." she said, not willing to take her eyes off Amy, who was trembling with fear.

Zack nodded and pushed Amy out of the room, closing the door behind him. The lady glared at me this time.

"Enough, boy," she said strictly. "Your mother has played her part as a spy very well. Now it's your turn. I'm sure it'll please your mom."

I gritted my teeth. "I don't care about Isabel anymore!" I spat. "She wasn't a mother to me, why should I be like a son to her!" I was completely annoyed with these Vespers now. I think I got my negative side only from my mother.

The lady seemed to be taken by surprise by my yelling, so she retreated. She smiled coldly. Now I wanted to shout 'What's with you and your freaking smiles, you old hag?' but I kept my mouth shut.

Then she took and deep breath, that smile plastered on her face, and said, "Listen, sweetie, you have a decision. You choose the Vespers, nothing happens. But if you don't choose the Vespers, the girl will have to go."

I bored my eyes into hers. Just like Isabel - that evil grin, showing no mercy. No care. Just when I was about to choose to kill Amy, I wanted to slap myself. What is wrong with me? I'm being the most selfish boy on earth. She had chosen me over the Janus serum in the Himalayas even after what I'd done, but I still want to give her up. I gulped down all my words. I took a deep breath and said, "Fine. I'll work for you. Enough?"

The woman's eyes lit up. "Very well, then!"

I got a bad feeling for this.

The woman called Zack inside. I locked eyes with Amy, and I saw how miserable she looked. I wanted to run away from here.

"Zack, take these two little filthy things to their rooms!" she ordered. Zack nodded and made us get out of the room. I just going to think of a plan when Zack said, "Don't even bother."

I looked at him in surprise, and he shrugged. Amy looked at me and raised her eyebrow expectantly, but I sighed and looked at the floor.

Today is not going so well.

Zack showed Amy and I to our rooms, which looked like a trash can. I blinked, and asked, "How in the world do you think I'll live here?"

Amy sighed. "Look, Ian, we have to cooperate. Make do with what we have. So, g-grow up!"

I sank into the bed. I was just about to fall asleep when Amy called my name. "Ian?" she asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Mhmm?" I asked.

Amy sighed. "Why didn't you t-tell us?"

I shot up from bed, to see her sitting on the chair beside the bed. "Tell you what?" I tried to control my fear. "Listen, Amy, I'm sorry if I didn't want to tell, but, they would kick me out and think I'm a spy, which I'm obviously not." I took a deep breath. "Besides, I only found out two months ago. I couldn't handle it, Amy. We were lied to our whole lives!"

Amy looked away. "Finally know how it's like to feel abandoned?" she whispered. I felt guilty, but I was not someone who comforted people with hugs. Except my sister.

Besides, I felt like crying myself, again. But I had to remind myself that I wasn't someone who normally cried. Goodness gracious, my feeling finally decide to pour out, and my brain begins to shut down, just when I need it the most! "Urgh," I groan.

Amy raises an eyebrow. Again. "Think, Ian. They might have cameras!" she whispered, looking around casually.

I sighed. Our endless Vesper torture begins.

**I feel stupid. Actually I was thinking I'd do the other part in a different chapter. So THAT chapter will be longer. I'm so sorry if I'm upsetting you guys with my delays. I feel ashamed. **

**Gah. I want to go hide in a corner and sob. **

**But, anyways, please tell me you liked it. It would make my day. Thanks. I wrote this is a major hurry, so if you like it, review, ok?**

**Sayonara,**

**~AwesomeLucian**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey, my peeps. I'm just SO frigging sorry! I know the normal excuse is "OMG I SUFFERED A DEATH BUT CAME BACK TO LIFE!" **

**But, this is serious. Let me tell you why exactly I have not updated for a month and a half:**

**I was riding on my cycle in the park and guess what? I was going super fast. So I had turned a left suddenly and there was a net. Like, a tennis court net. And I was going to fast to stop. **

**. **

**.**

**. **

**You guessed it! I fell over the net, ripping it apart, fracturing my left collar bone and kind of twisting the same hand. I was in the hospital for a few days, I had to get a surgery because the bone that broke apart had dug in too deep for it to heal by itself. And the twisted hand, yeah the doctors figured I had snapped my wrist, so I'm still kind of hurt. I'm a lot better now, but I can't skateboard, lift my left hand or pick up heavy things because if I do, my collarbone would snap again. Oh, the joys! And they had to kind of snap my wrist back into it place carefully, and it hurt like HECK, I'M GONNA DIE! I was clinging on to the nurse's hand and gripping it like, really tight. **

**And there's something I'd like to share with you guys: When I fell over the net, I didn't scream because I couldn't muster the energy to, lol. :P And when one of those ladies tried to grab me, I literally felt the bone going deeper and deeper. Gosh, I had to get one of those people to call my Mom. *Shiver***

**So, I swear what I'm saying is true, and I couldn't skip school 'cause of exams, so here you go. I dunno if ya'll are still interested but if you are I guess I'll carry on. ;) Enjoy, hons. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the 39 Clues.**

AMY's POV:

Ian and I sat there thinking for a long, LONG, period of time.

Finally I said, "This is stupid. We are never _ever _going to figure out!"

"Shh," Ian said, glaring at me. I frowned at him and then went back to thinking.

After what seemed like a million years, Zack came back. "Ian, follow me."

Ian stared at him for sometime. Zack raised an eyebrow and lifted his gun. "Otherwise, you never know what would happen." Zack smiled coldly, glancing at me. I shivered. I remembered the time when Isabel Kabra had shot her own daughter, Natalie.

While passing the time, Ian told me the whole story of Isabel and how she agreed to be a Lucian. Of course, he had kept the important information away, afraid of hidden cameras. Not that he told me.

Ian sighed and shot me a look. I managed a small smile before turning back to Zack. "Why c-can't I come?" I asked.

Zack smiled again and replied, "Because I said so," and he shut the door behind me, taking Ian with him. I sighed and thought about Dan and Saladin. I also wondered how Nellie was doing. This was going to be a long day.

IAN'S POV:

I am thinking Zack's crazy. He looks like his insane mother when he smiles. His mother is the lady in the office. And I seem to be heading in that direction.

I sighed and followed him. Zack studied me on the way, and I could tell he had a sour face.

We entered the office, and this time there was a man inside. I narrowed my eyes. Something about this man seemed to be similar. I recognise him.

The man smiled. What is with this family and their smiles? They send shivers down my back. They always manage to smile like there's no tomorrow.

"Hello, young man. Sit down if you please," the man said, adjusting his tie. He wore a smokey black suit with a red tie. Very Vesper-ish.

I sat down with an expressionless face, staring at the man. I recognise him from somewhere, I just don't know where and when.

"Hello, Mr. Kabra. How are you?" How am I? How stupid to ask a question like that.

"Not very fine, thanks to you," I said returning his smile. I wanted to laugh when the man's smile turned to frown.

"Alright, then," he said, clearing his throat. "He have some very important matters to discuss. We all know you are a Vesper-" I grunted, "-so we want you to become one of us. Your mother would see-"

"She's not my mother, and I'm not joining you. I think I've made that very clear." I said coldly.

The man smiled. "Now, now, dear boy. Did my wife not tell you the girl has to go otherwise?"

I remembered that the woman had said that Amy has to go. That's not going to happen. I felt my heart coming to a stop very slowly. The man raised an eyebrow and said, "Perhaps she has," he looked at me straight in the eye, "then you know what to do."

"So, do you normally go around threatening people like this?" I asked casually, leaning back into the chair. I know this was not the time to mess around, but I couldn't help but control myself. Seeing the man's expression swinging every time I asked a question, I had to hold back a laugh.

I heard him growl slightly, so I had to cover up my laugh with a cough. "No!" he snapped, "We do not aim on threatening people, we're just giving you a choice!"

I raised an eyebrow. How stupid Vespers can be sometimes. "I see. So, what you are trying to say is, you are not threathening me by saying that you'll kill Amy if I don't join your small little gang of Vespers?"

The weird-faced man turned red. Then, he seemed to calm down almost immediately. He took a breaths before responding, "Okay, we're threathening you. What else can we do?"

But now I didn't care. "Wait – why me? Even though I'm a Vesper, why me and only me? I mean, once I become a Vesper, what'll happen to Amy?" Just then something clicked inside me. Ohoho, so he thinks his plan is brilliant? I don't think so. I became furious.

The man paled a little. "I-I-"

"_What in the bloody world do you plan to do to her?_" I almost screeched, which is very unlike me. "I knew it! You'll kill her anyways! What a bloody fool!"

The man couldn't help but smile. In that fraction of a second when the smiled etched across his face, I almost spat at how ruthless and selfish people can get. "Of course n-not!" he said rather quickly, "No! No, no. We would keep her here."

I glared daggers at him. "And how am I supposed to believe you?" I asked, and then after a few moments of silence, I said, "I need some time. Give me a day, please."

The man grinned and said, "Of course!" and ordered Zack to take me back to the ro- I mean, cell. Dungeon.

Once I reached, I saw Amy sleeping peacefully in the side. I sighed, not wanting to wake her up. I'm gonna have to think of a way to get out of here, and fast.

**Please forgive me for such a stupid, uneventful chapter but if you have any ideas for a thicker plot then don't be a afraid to share! Oh and, is anyone on Wattpad? (wattpad(dot)com) It's really cool. My sister's written this story and I think it's awesome, so if you're interested I'll give you a link.**

**Dhanyavadh, (I think that's what the Indians say. Since I live there, a friend of mine told me it means "Thank you")**

**~AwesomeLucian. (Call me Angelina) :)**

**I know, you wanna kill me now. :'(**


End file.
